


All he left behind

by fannishliss



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss





	All he left behind

I have really enjoyed the [](http://doctor-rose-fix.livejournal.com/profile)[**doctor_rose_fix**](http://doctor-rose-fix.livejournal.com/)  [Summer '11 Fixathon](http://doctor-rose-fix.livejournal.com/195335.html),  
If anyone has a Nine/Rose prompt, please do let me know.  I love prompts!

 **Title:  All he left behind**  
rating:  G  
pairing: Rose/Eleven  
prompt:  [](http://emmymik.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://emmymik.livejournal.com/)**emmymik**   asked for "Eleven/Rose sometime between Doomsday and the Stolen Earth"  
spoilers: none beyond s4  
~*?*~  
“Rose, calm down and think. You know I regenerate -- it’s still me-- I live! I’m gonna live on, maybe forever!”

Rose searched the unfamiliar face. She looked around at the strange, new Tardis.

Too much was new. So much was missing.

“I shouldn’t be here,” she mumbled. Her hands, unheld, clenched into empty fists.

“It’ll be all right, okay? I’m fine, you’re fine.” He laid a cool hand gently against her upper arm, and Rose cringed away.

Tears blurred her vision. “I’m sorry,” she said.

And Rose ran -- away -- from the Doctor, who watched her go. 


End file.
